The Martyr
by jak0taku22
Summary: "The Martyr? he's a freaking psychopath, now don't get me wrong I don't think he's he a bad guy, as much as those two contradict each other, I just think he's a little lonely wandering the Mojave by himself, you should see him though... but, there are legends and if you believed those legends... then you'd fear him too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Let's just hope this goes better than my Skyrim fanfiction.**

The 188 trading post, mid-day and hot as shit, a Mercenary was laying down, his Rawhide cowboy hat slumped onto his face to keep the sun out of his eyes and showing the peak of his light-blue hair, his Duster coat and boots were... dusty and a half-drunken bottle of Vodka was standing up beside him, he looked at the time on his watch and jumped to his feet and started walking around with his bottle of Vodka in hand, before he was spoken to by a woman in robes

"No offense, but you look like you've traveled a long way down some bad roads. Where'd you come from?" she asked

"Well I'm from everywhere really, I'm kind of a wanderer" he replied

"I had a run-in with this group calling themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. Pretty strange bunch. Do you know anything about them?"

"Brotherhood of Steel? I've heard about them once or twice, honestly I have... some respect for them"

"Do you? That's a relief. I wasn't so sure, myself. Protecting people from technology seems like a big job for such a small group. Hey so where are you headed anyway?"

"The Strip"

"Ooo. Very exciting. Gonna strike it rich, huh?" the woman asked

"Actually I'm making a few deliveries"

"What kind of deliveries?"

the man un-did the zipper on his Duster coat showing the woman a dozen or so Holotapes

"I've always wanted to go to The Strip but it was always too dangerous for me, maybe we could travel together, help each other out."

...

The man pondered momentarily "... Alright, I guess it could be fun"

"Now you're talking. One thing you should know, first, though. I asked you about the Brotherhood because I'm one of them."

"I know" he said drinking

"B- but how?"

"That power glove you're wearing is hand-crafted, I couldn't have done better myself and I am good and... I've seen Brotherhood crafting this is similiar"

"You still okay bringing me along?"

"... Course" he said smiling "my Motorbike's just round the corner, come on" he said walking off round the corner with the woman following him

"I'm Veronica by the way" she said jumping on the back of his Motorbike

"Good for you" he said getting on himself "I'm The Martyr"

"The Martyr?"

"Yea, you know, one who suffers persecution and/or death refusing to renounce their beliefs... not the death part personally"

"You... suffered persecution? asked Veronica,

The Martyr started the engine and slipped on a pair of glasses "let's go" he shouted over the engine and sped off to the West.

...

It was early nightfall, The Martyr and Veronica were outside an NCR safehouse that The Martyr stayed the night once or twice, Veronica took the bed and The Martyr took the bare floor using his coat as a pillow, looking at the picture inside of a necklace he was wearing

"What's that?" asked Valerica yawning

"Oh... just someone I used to know"

"Were they important?"

"No, just... the love of my life"

"I- I'm sorry"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Once, there was a woman, she was called-"

"Wait, wait, wait" The Martyr rudely interrupted "aren't same-sex relationships in the Brotherhood... not allowed?"

"More like... frowned upon, who was yours?"

"Goodnight" said The Martyr avoiding the question.

...

It was about six in the morning, Veronica woke up while The Martyr kept sleeping and made some... notes about him;

he looked as if he was peacefully sleeping, still wearing his Authority glasses,

he had a black T-shirt and fingerless leather gloves, jeans and black sneakers,

there was a bandage covering all of his right arm, it seemed tightly wrapped.

There was a loud bang and The Martyr shot up grabbing a .44 Revolver, they both saw a bullet had been shot through the window and someone shouted

"This is the NCR! you are staying at this safehouse illegally, come out or we will shoot!"

"NCR?! illegally?!" shouted Veronica "Is this normal for you?!"

"Well usually they don't catch me" said The Martyr slinging a bandolier over his right shoulder and picking up an Anti-material rifle

"Ok, ok, ok" said Veronica starting to panic "so... how are we going to fight them?"

"Oh, we're not going to fight them" said The Martyr replacing his Rawhide cowboy hat with a Sheriff's hat "how does this make me look?"

"We're not going to fight them... how?!" shouted Veronica

"Like this" he said putting on his coat and walking outside with the Anti-material rifle slumped over his back held in place by the bandolier and walked up to the seargeant

"Martyr, it's been a long time"

"Good to see you too, does this hat make me look good?" asked The Martyr

"You do know you're sleeping here illegally, not to mention the fact that you deserted us"

"I mean I don't know if white is my colour, plus it covers my hair, you always liked my hair, especially the tip as I recall sarge" he said mockingly raising an eyebrow

"Cut it out Martyr, you're going to do a little something for us"

"Look I don't know what shit my ex-comrades have told you but I don't take more than one guy... or girl at a time"

"No you idiot, I was thinking something a little more your... style."

 **A/n: Next time: REPCONN, also if you see any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out, not as if I have feelings or anything...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I recently completed Lonesome road and used ED-E to launch the missiles at the Courier's mile... I'm not okay.**

The Martyr and Veronica were in the NCR truck, the former called shotgun and the latter travelled in the back with the rest of the troopers, some were drinking alchahol from little flasks and others were tinkering with their rifles Veronica was about to say something but hesitated and whispered to the soldier next to her

"So what's with The Martyr?" she asked but the soldier just snickered and answered

"You're kidding right? you mean you agreed to travel with him and you don't even know that he's ex-NCR?"

"He's ex-NCR? Why ex?"

"I would tell you... although if he found out he'd probably strangle me"

"Come on! I won't tell, I promise."

The soldier paused, considering it, tapping his finger on his leg before saying

"Alright, he used to be NCR, he was our General and he was pretty good at it, great tactical leader, he was... kind of a badass actually"

"Ok... so why ex-NCR?"

"Well, no-one has any idea, all we know is he spent six-months captured by Caesar's legion and lived"

"And lived?"

"Yea, but when he came back he destroyed every inkling of information the NCR had on him, including his name"

"Any idea why?"

"There have been some rumours, some say he just snapped, others say the atrocities of Caesar's legion caused him to quit."

The truck finally stopped with the troopers all grabbed their weapons and leaving, Veronica following them and greeting the Martyr outside

"Hey, you used to be a General?" Veronica asked

"Who told you that?!" he shouted raising a revolver

"M-Martyr, put that down" she said taking his gun

"Yes, I used to be a General but right now we're their prisoners" he whispered

"But we're not their-" Veronica stopped in mid-sentence when the NCR pointed their guns at them, the two raising their hands

"Oh come on! that one's just a BB gun!" shouted The Martyr "Come on man, that's just... lazy"

"Budget cuts!" shouted a soldier

...

Inside of Repconn Veronica and The Martyr were nudged inside the building

"Alright guys, you fought past like four feral ghouls on the way here, one of which was the janitor" joked The Martyr

"Shut up!" shouted the Lieutenant

"Really? couldn't get better than a Lieutenant huh?" which was followed by a punch to the chest

"Nice one" coughed The Martyr

"I know exactly where to hit you where you'll feel the most pain"

"You know nothing John Snow!" The Martyr quoted

"I know more than you realize... Marcus!"

"How dare- wait... Marcus? my name wasn't ever Marcus" said The Martyr who was... a little confused

"Well there are only four people in the NCR who know your name, I thought I'd take a guess"

"Alright why haven't you killed us... yet?"

"Oh we couldn't kill you, we need you to do a favour for us, just like the good old days"

"Hey, I was new to the Wasteland and needed the money but I don't do that anymore"

"I was talking about arming a bomb"

"Oh... well this is awkward" The Martyr smiled

"A-anyway... we need your expertise with technology and explosives"

"Okay why?"

"We plan to lanch these rockets at Caesar's camp"

"No no no you can't do that!"

"Well you certainly changed your tune, Caesar is a slaver and we are at war with him"

"No Lieutenant, you are at war with him, this is none of my business"

"He is a bastard in the purest form and must die"

"I'm not fucking saying he isn't but this is not for me to decide"

"You will do this" said the lieutenant sternly

"No, instead I'm going to stab your face to death with an honest-to-god smile on my face and a jolly song in my heart"

"You... can't be serious"

"Come with me and you will see a wo-orld of pure imagination" The Martyr sang terribly (although who really has the time to learn anymore?)

"Martyr, you're going to do this or we'll blow your fucking brains out"

"Good for you, having goals" The Martyr said clapping

"And we'll kill your friend as well"

"Okay that is a problem for me" he thought for a moment "... Fine" he started flicking switches

"Hurry up"

"I can't focus!" shouted The Martyr "Get out!" he raised both of his hands towards the door, the Lieutenant and soldier complied,

as soon as they shut the door The Martyr kicked over a trashcan

...

The Martyr started flicking switches again, at this point he was sweating, he was anxious at what would come next

"Damn it!" he thought "No plan, no weapons and I'm being held hostage by soldiers with guns... I'd say that's the... fourth time?"

he kept reprogramming the rockets but stopped when he noticed some scrap electronics and duct tape and he started to form a plan

"Right, the only way I'm stopping this is by blowing up the console so: tape, scrap electronics and a timer..."

The Martyr started scrambling around for something to prolongue the explosion when he noticed his watch and considered the option

"My options are either my nine-teenth birthday present or living for about another week... sorry dead relatives."

Everything was hooked up, the equipment was rigged to the console's wiring, the watches' timer set and the NCR troopers in the next room were none-the-wiser so all that was left to do was to 'rescue' Veronica from the other room, when he flung open the door the soldier and Lieutenant were passed out and Veronica standing.

"Oh, so... you're fine"

"Yep, they didn't see my power-fist"

"Wow, it's gone shit-side-down since I left"

"I was about to get you" she said

"Ok well now we need to run" he said dashing off and Veronica following

"Wait, you said you wouldn't attack Caesar's legion but you killed everyone in that building!" she shouted

"Caesar isn't my problem anymore, hurting my friends is"

"Aww I'm your friend?"

"Granted there isn't much competition"

...

The two ran outside, the bomb exploded taking half of Repconn with it "And so history repeats itself" murmered The Martyr,

staring into the bright blazing flames that covered the building, remembering of how this happened before with another goverment building

"Wait... repeats itself, what are you talking about?" asked Veronica

"Oh, uhh... I can't remember" he lied

"Martyr can you tell me anything about what's going on in your head?!"

"... Alright, I'll give you three questions how does that sound?"

"Okay, question one: What's your real name?"

"As far as I'm concerned The Martyr is my real name"

"*sigh* Alright, it's going to be like that then, where are you from?"

"Boston"

"Question 3: How old are you?"

"Wow, haven't thought about that in a while... two-hundred and thirty-three"

"Two-hundred and thirty-three?! how is that possible?!" exclaimed Veronica

"Ah! you've already had your three questions"

"No, no you can not do this to me!"

The Martyr smirked and started walking with Veronica still quentioning him.

 **A/n:** **So I forgot to remember to remember about what choices "The Courier" made in the game so I'm going to bullet point those:**

 **Mr. House's ending**

 **Benny lives**

 **The only DLC completed was Lonesome road or at least it's the only relevant one right now**

 **Ulysses lives**

 **None of the companions met the Courier**

 **Fantastic is dead... doesn't really benefit this story I just... didn't like him... smug prick.**


End file.
